


Stories

by reprimanded_by_evil



Series: Elements of Fire and Ice [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Adventures, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, No Beta, Protective Leonard Snart, Protective Mick Rory, Trans Male Character, so many headcannons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reprimanded_by_evil/pseuds/reprimanded_by_evil
Summary: Mick decides that it's time that Lita learned a bit about his life, and what better way does he have than to write.or the one where Mick writes about his and the Snart siblings' adventures throughout their lives that lead him to where he is now.
Relationships: Lita Mick Rory's Daughter/Original Male Character, Lita | Mick Rory's Daughter & Mick Rory, Mick Rory & Lisa Snart, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Series: Elements of Fire and Ice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a series of oneshots that could evolve into an actual thing. They are all connected, and I'm really happy with it. Enjoy!

Lita was mad at him again. That wasn’t uncommon, as she was usually grumpy about something. He’d had to skip out on a day with her because of an aberration. He felt bad, but he had to go, and she knew that. For once though, he knew what he could do to make it better.

He sat down at his typewriter and began to write. He wrote a simple story about the day he and Snart met. That day in juvie changed his life, for the better, he thinks. He wrote about how he felt seeing those guys ganging up on the scraggly little kid. He wrote about how he only stepped in when he saw the shiv. He wrote in the same manner as he spoke, only better. He could say everything he wanted to, clearly, when he wrote. It made sense when it was typed on a page instead of him trying to piece together the words himself.

He wrote about how he and Len were formally introduced days later when the other got out of the infirmary. The boy was his new cellmate. He was a mouthy little fuck, and soon he and Mick were inseparable. Things were easy with him. He didn’t have to worry about being expected to speak, because Len already knew and said it for him.

Once he was finished, he looked over the pages and pages of a piece of his life, and his past, and he knew he would write more for her. It would be a better gift than anything he could have thought of before, a real piece of him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The envelope was delivered 3 days later, and her mother left it on her bed for her to find when she got home from school. Lita stared at the envelope for a long moment, contemplating throwing it away. Yet another attempt to win her affection, she thought. She picked it up, hefting it a little, trying to figure out what it is he sent this time. It felt like a book, kind of. Finally, curiosity won out and she decided to open it and find out what kind of monstrosity he sent her.

When she opened it, dumping the contents onto the comforter, she was surprised to find a manuscript, much like the ones she’s seen Zari with. ‘He wrote something for me’, she thought, ‘Interesting’. There was extra paper in the package with a note pinned to the top, as well as a return envelope.

“Write down any questions about me and I’ll get back to you” in her father’s simple scrawl.

Reluctantly, she sat down on her bed, curious to see what he had to say, and began to read. 4 hours passed like mere seconds as she was absorbed in the world of her father’s mind. By the end of the story, she was breathless. It felt as if she had just met this man herself, and she smiled. Grabbing her favorite pen from her desk, she began to write back.

She wrote asking what happened when they got out, and why those boys were attacking Len in the first place. She asked why he wasn’t going to step in before he saw the shiv, and she asked about why he felt so protective of a boy he’d never met.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mick smiled when he saw the envelope on the desk in the study. ‘She wrote back’ he thought. He opened her letter, and read through her questions, and his smile grew. He knew this was a good idea, and he was happy to write as many stories as she wanted. He had a lot of stories to tell her, and he was happy she wanted to hear them. He sat down and began to write again. This time about when he first met Len outside juvie, at the place that would become their favorite haunt of a lifetime, the Motorcar.


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick sends another story to Lita, giving her some more insight into his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this is only part one because I got really into it, and then writers block hit like a ton of bricks, so Imma post this, and hopefully the rest later on tonight. Also, in this chapter we get to see what the story was about instead of just their reactions to it.

It was 2 weeks later when Lita received another envelope from her dad. This one was bigger, and felt like it was longer than the first. She ripped it open excitedly, although she’d never admit it to him. Just the same as the first time, there was extra paper, with a similar note at the top as well as a beautiful engraved fountain pen with her birthdate on it.

The story opened with her dad waking up in the youth home he was assigned to after he got out of juvie…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mick awoke to the alarm that was next to the pisspoor excuse for a bed in his bland bedroom. He hit it til it shut up, and contemplated staying in bed longer. He ultimately decided that he didn’t want to see what these new ‘parents’ would do if he missed his first day at the new school here in Central City. He wasn’t surprised when his old foster parents said they didn’t want him back after he got out, but he didn’t think he’d be lucky enough to be transferred from the hellhole that is Keystone to the same place as Len.

He was a little disappointed when he didn’t get a call that first day out of lockup, but he told himself that Len was probably busy keeping his baby sister out of his shit father’s way. Mick told himself that Lenny would call when he got the chance, not wanting to even broach the idea that the other boy had forgotten their promise to meet up outside ‘crime college’ as Len had put it. Mick laughed to himself at the thought as he got out of bed and got some clothes from his sparse wardrobe. He headed to the bathroom, still thinking about the other boy.

There were only 2 bathrooms in this house, but there were 10 people living there, however temporarily, so Mick was lucky that he got into one within 3 minutes of waiting. He showered quickly, towelling off and getting dressed as fast as he could, brushing his teeth as he went. Not long after the water stopped, one of the girls who had been here a while, Amelia, he thinks, started knocking on the door.

“Mick, you’re gonna miss the bus if you don’t hurry up, 5 minutes before it should be here.” she warned. Out of all the residents here, Mick had quickly found that Amelia was the most helpful. She’s the one who warned Mick about the more troublesome kids, and told him a little of what to expect day to day here, and for that Mick was grateful.

He quickly brushed through his hair, which was getting a bit long, and unlocked the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see one of the other girls, whose name he couldn’t recall, leaning against the opposite wall. She pushed past him without a word, and slammed the door behind her.

“Kristina, DO NOT slam doors!” the mother, Shannon, yelled from downstairs. ‘Kristina, gotta remember that.’ he thought as he trudged downstairs and into the kitchen. Shannon smiled at him from her perch at the island as he walked in, looking around for the fruit bowl he knew he’d seen at some point.

“Mick, honey, the bus will be here in a few minutes, you’d better hustle to the bus stop.” she said kindly. Mick nodded, and headed to the door, grabbing his new backpack, with all new school supplies inside, and put on his shoes at the door.

The bus arrived at the stop, and he heard what sounded like a hundred kids on board, and knew in that moment that this was going to be sensory hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any questions or ideas, I read and answer all my comments, THANKS FOR READING!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of last chapter. Mick's day at school, and him finally making it to meeting up with Len.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, life got in the way of writing and I had so many assignments due, plus scheduling for next semester... Life's been crazy..

Mick boarded the bus, very much not excited for the drive. The rest of the teens from the house herded him to the back seats, and he sat in the very back seat. The boy behind him, Chris, he thinks, made to sit next to him, but one glare sent the other boy skittering back and into another seat nearby. Amelia sat in the seat across from him along with Kristina.

The ride felt like it took forever, and Mick was nearly drained by the time they finally made it to lower Central City High School. Amelia leaned across the aisle so Mick could hear her better.

“I’ll walk you to the office, it’ll get me out of Homeroom for longer.” she half shouted over the din of the other kids. Mick nodded, twitching a little from overstimulation. Amelia got off the bus first, and waited outside for Mick to finally get off last. She gave him a kind smile.

“You don’t talk, like at all.. What's up with you?” she asked as they began walking. He looked over at her, blinking a few times. For a moment his brain didn’t process what the girl had said.

“Nothing. Just don’t got much to say is all.” Mick responded gruffly. He didn’t really feel like explaining that he usually didn’t know how to get the thoughts in his head to come out of his mouth, while still making sense. She probably wouldn’t understand what he meant anyway so it didn’t seem worth it to him.

They arrived at the main office, and Amelia turned to him. “Do you want me to go in with you and do the talking, quiet man?” she asked playfully.

“Yeah, I’m not a fan of strangers.” he grunted back. She nodded seriously, and opened the door for him. There was a plump red haired lady behind the big desk, who looked up as they entered.

“Hello sweetie, how can I help you?” she asked kindly. Mick took a step closer to the desk, leaving Amelia behind him. He grunted a little before speaking.

“Uhh, I’m a new student here, and I need my umm, my schedule?” he phrased it as a question, stumbling through his words. Amelia snickered a little over his shoulder, taking a step forward as well.

“He’s transferring from Keystone City high. He’ll probably need a map of the joint as well, if you don’t mind Ms. Connelly.” she said sweetly. Ms. Connelly smiled at her, and gave him a pitying look, as the bell rang overhead.

“Well now sugar, that’s not a problem at all. I’ll get your schedule and a map printed out in just a moment. And how about a pass for you Amelia, so you aren’t counted absent or late for Homeroom?” she asked.

“That’d be great, thank you ma’am.” Amelia responded politely.

He got his schedule, and Amelia walked him to his Homeroom class, chattering all the way, but Mick wasn’t listening to her. He was thinking about Len again, and hoping he’d call while he was shacked up in this hell hole. He was starting to think that his new, and only, friend had forgotten about him as soon as Len got out of juvie.

The day went by slowly, but the school was pretty easy to navigate so Mick was never faced with the embarrassment of being late to all his classes and having to have all those eyes on him. By his last class, Sciences, he was itching to flick his lighter and watch the flame for hours, but he knew that would just get him sent back in, so he held off. He had been thinking about Len on and off all day but he was trying to ignore the fact that he hadn’t heard from him and it had already been 2 weeks since he got out. Mick knew, rationally, that there was probably a perfectly valid reason Len hadn’t contacted him yet, but it still sucked.

The bus ride home was just as excruciating as the ride there had been, but this time, Mick knew what to expect. He took the same seat as he had that morning, and Kristina and Amelia sat across from him again, so that was comforting. Amelia was chattering to her friend in the seat ahead of Mick’s, and Kristina was staring out the window, pouting about something.

“How was your first day, quiet man?” Amelia asked, as the bus suddenly jolted to a stop at their stop. Mick looked at her for a moment, brain not comprehending, before it caught on and he nodded.

“Not as bad as it could have gone. Don’t wanna do it again though.” he said simply. She laughed, walking alongside him back to the house.

“What’s your favorite subject?” she asked rather suddenly. “English.” he answered right away.

When they got to the house, Shannon made them take off their shoes at the door, saying she had ‘just cleaned the carpets’ and didn’t want them dirtied up that quickly.

“Also, Mick, a boy called earlier, left a message for you, it’s on the fridge.” Mick’s heart rate spiked in anticipation as he made his way to the kitchen, slowly so as to appear nonchalant. He hoped it was Len, but knew it could be some kid from his old school trying to be tough.

All the note said was ‘Motorcar Diner, 5pm’, and Mick was confused. Len wanted to meet at a diner? Mick could roll with that. He went back out to the living room, and sat down next to Shannon on the couch.

“Hey Shannon, would you be able to take me to the Motorcar Diner at 5?” he asked casually, as if he didn’t feel like he’d stop breathing if she said no.

“Yeah, no problem sweetie. Is that boy a friend of yours?” she asked.  
“Yeah, he’s a guy I met a while back. A good influence, I promise.” he added jokingly. She laughed a little, turning her attention back to the television.

Mick took off up the stairs and to his room, closing the door tightly behind him. His hand dove into his pocket, pulling out the lighter that he’d snagged off a smoker days before. The flame was beautiful, but didn’t hold his attention long, as his mind strayed back to his impending meeting with Len. He was excited, but also nervous. He was a little scared of what Len would look like, knowing what his douchebag father was like. Mick put the lighter away and grabbed one of his few books, one that he’d read so many times that the spine was broken in and the pages were worn around the edges. Reading always took his mind off things and held his attention for hours.

2 hours later, and Shannon knocked on the door, cracking it slightly. “Hey honey, do you still want me to take you to that diner? I’ve got to make a store run anyway.” she said.  
“Yeah!” Mick jumped up, grabbing a flannel from his wardrobe and following her down the stairs.

It was a short drive to the Motorcar, and Mick was more and more nervous as they approached. He waved to Shannon, saying he’d be back before 10pm, and went inside. He told the hostess that he was meeting someone there and she led him back to a booth near the middle of the restaurant where he could see just about everything.

He’d been waiting, ordering a coffee to be polite, for about 20 minutes when he heard the door jingle open and the waitstaff greeting someone. He looked up to see Len smiling and talking to someone before he was led back to Mick’s booth. Len looked a little rough, a fading yellowed bruise on his cheekbone, but other than that, he looked unharmed. ‘Lewis could live another day’, he thought.

“Hi.” he breathed, looking him over. Len’s ears turned red at the attention as he sat down. One of the servers came to the table before the boy had time to respond, already bringing a cup of coffee with her.

“Hey sweetness, Dotty wants to talk to you, she’ll be over in a minute, so long as your friend don’t mind.” she said, her Central accent thick. Mick nodded and the woman smiled and walked away. Not a minute later, an older woman, maybe 40s, came to the table and smiled at Len.

“Leo, how are you sweetie?” she asked. Mick looked at Len in surprise. ‘Leo?’ he thought, then he remembered that he’s the only one who calls Len ‘Len’. Len made eye contact and shrugged, then turned back to the woman.

“I’m well, and so is Lisa.” he said.

“Pleasantries aside, show me the goods kid.” she responded eagerly. Len laughed, pulling a handful of photos out of his pocket. “She learned a new skating trick yesterday. She was so proud.” Len said. Dotty took a few, giving the rest back and went to go hang them up on the wall near the counter.

“You boys get whatever you like, on the house, a’right?” she called over her shoulder. Len laughed a little and turned back to Mick.

“Sorry I couldn’t call sooner, my dad had me on a job and we were busy planning everything out.” The boy looked a little sheepish as he spoke, and Mick found it endearing.

A few hours passed of them just talking, until Len noticed it was really dark and the diner was almost empty. They had been going on so long that they both lost track of time, but he clearly remembered now.

“I’m so sorry, but I have to go, I got to get back to my grandfather’s and tuck my sister in. Meet again, same time, next week?” he sounded so hopeful, and Mick couldn’t deny him, so he nodded. He wanted to see as much of Len as he could, so he was already looking forward to next week.

They parted, Len leaving first, after saying goodbye to the girls working the nightshift. Mick began the long walk back to the group home, head spinning with all that the boys had talked about.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita smiled as she finished reading, and turned to the final page. In big bold letters it said ‘Spoiler alert’, then in smaller lettering at the center of the page it read ‘We were married’. She shook her head. Judging by the way her father had written about Snar- Len, she knew that her father had loved him.

She wrote down some general questions, including asking when he would send the next part, and sealed the envelope. Then, since she had some time, she looked over the pen that had been in the package as well. It looked to be hand engraved with her initials, birth date and a dragon design. It was a beautiful piece of work, and she was excited to test it out.

She tested the pen, writing a little in her notebook, mostly about her dad, and how good of a storyteller he was, although she’d never say it to his face. She also wrote about how much she wanted to meet Leonard Snart, as well as the sister, Lisa. Although, she knew which of those goals was achievable.

Lita set a reminder for the next time she visited her dad for him to introduce her to Lisa, and began her homework, like the good student she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me life, Kudos are much appreciated, Thank You for reading this dumb little thing!


End file.
